


Book Quiz I

by blacklid



Series: Survey Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-11
Updated: 2008-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklid/pseuds/blacklid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're running out of snacks and Sam is tired of researching, so he decides to tease Dean instead. <a href="http://bluepyramid.org/ia/bquiz.htm">This was just too much fun to resist</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Quiz I

**Author's Note:**

> After 3.10, _Dream a Little Dream of Me_.

*laptop propped on Sam's knee as Dean drives*

 **Sam:** Dean, I wish you'd just let me get an AC Converter. This satellite internet, it's saving us time. 

 **Dean:** It's an AC INVERTER. And you're not using it for research. It would put a drain on the battery-

 **Sam:** *glares*

 **Dean:** -when you sit out here at night and watch lesbian porn on YouTube.

 **Sam:** You can't get lesbian porn on YouTube.

 **Dean:** *eyebrows* Yes, you can.

 **Sam:** Dude, this is research.

 **Dean:** Sam, finding out what kind of confection I am based on my current mood does not count.

 **Sam:** Fine. I'll just give you a mood ring. 

 **Dean:** Where's the Cheetos?

 **Sam:** I ate them. Okay. Ready? ... C'mon, Dean.

 **Dean:** *exaggerated sigh. chuckle.* Gimme the pretzels, then.

 **Sam:**   ** _Are you long-winded or concise?_**  

 **Dean:** Yes. Concise. I dunno. Words kinda get in the way. 

 **Sam:**   [concise] _**Odds or Evens?**  _

 **Dean:** Evens. Wait, no. Odds in my favor. *nods* *looks confused* What was the question?

 **Sam:**   [evens]  **_Are you a child at heart?_**  

 **Dean:** That's your job.

 **Sam:**   [no] **_How does the future look? Bleak or It can't be worse than the past?_**  

 **Dean:** Can't get any worse. Heh. I mean, it could try, but we won't let it. 

 **Sam:** [can't get worse] **_Do you feel oppressed?_**  

 **Dean:** Feel my gun. Do I feel oppressed to you? 

 **Sam:** Dude, I'm so not going there.

 **Dean:** *snicker*

 **Sam:**   [no] **_Are you far from home?_**

 **Dean:**  *looks up in the sky, rubs the steering wheel* Nah. Not really.  

 **Sam:** [no] [enter] 

Dean, You're _To Kill a Mockingbird_!  
by Harper Lee  
 _Perceived as a revolutionary and groundbreaking person, you have changed the minds of many people. While questioning the authority around you, you've also taken a significant amount of flack. But you've had the admirable guts to persevere. There's a weird guy in the neighborhood using dubious means to protect you, but you're pretty sure it's worth it in the end. In the end, it remains unclear to you whether finches and mockingbirds get along in real life._  
   
 **Dean:** Sammy, is this supposed to be like a fortune cookie? I don't feel enlightened... you know what I do feel like? I feel like turning off at that Texaco for a box of pop rocks and a Root Beer. *rolls window down*

 **Sam:** Or Diet Coke and Mentos?

 **Dean:** We could do that, too.

 **Sam:** Okay, my turn. *switches propped legs*

 **Dean:** You have to read the questions out loud.

 **Sam:** Why?

 **Dean:** It's only fair. 

 **Sam:** *clears his throat* Only if I don't have to filter my answer through your argument in favor of the opposite of what I would pick.

 **Dean:** Well, what's the fun in that?

 **Sam:** *sighs into the question*  ** _Are you long-winded or concise?_ ** [concise]

 **Dean:** What did you pick?

 **Sam:** Dude!

 **Dean:** You picked concise didn't you? Man, that's so not right.

 **Sam:** I'm not changing it.

 **Dean:** Whatever.

 **Sam:** Jerk.  ** _Odds or Evens?_**  [odd] I like odds. 

 **Dean:** You are odd.

 **Sam:** I like having odds. It's better than nothing.

 **Dean:** What, and even is automatically zero?

 **Sam:** Even is more than one. 

*wind blows through Impala's window, past Dean and ruffles Sam's hair* 

 **Dean:** Point taken.

 **Sam:**   ** _Does your life have a villain?_**  

 **Dean:** Not anymore. *smiles* 

 **Sam:** *stares out the window*

 **Dean:** Sammy, things are good. Really. You'll be fine. This whole demon army thing? We'll get that ironed out before I have to leave, okay? We've done it once already. We can do it again. And we don't need the damned Colt - okay? That was Dad's thing. We'll find a better way. 

 **Sam:** I'm sorry. Did we choose concise for you? We need to go back.

 **Dean:** Just answer it.

 **Sam:** [yes]

 **Dean:** What did you pick?

 **Sam:** *shakes his head* Nuh, uh. No way.

 **Dean:** Damn straight.

 **Sam:**   
_**Are you a drama queen?**_

 **Dean:** *snorts laughter* 

 **Sam:** *smiles*

 **Dean:** I already gave you a mulligan. Now you have to pick yes.

 **Sam:** Pot, meet kettle. [yes] **_Do you find the laws to be unjust?_**   [no] That's a dumb question.

 **Dean:** How?

 **Sam:** It just is. Everyone likes laws unless it stops them from doing something they want to do. Then, all of a sudden, they're unjust. They're established for a reason. 

 **Dean:** Like not being allowed to ride a camel inside Arizona city limits?

 **Sam:** *laughs* I mean, within the context of normal social behavior, Dean.

 **Dean:** And I'm the one who got To Kill a Mockingbird?

 **Sam:** **_Are you waiting for something?_ ** [yes]

 **Dean:** I'm waiting for you to ask the next question.

 **Sam:** That is the next question...

 **Dean:** Oh. Are you?

 **Sam:** Yes. For you to shut up. [enter]

Sam, You're _Waiting for Godot_!  
by Samuel Beckett  
 _  
Many people think you're extremely dull, but you're just trying to be patient. Really patient. Patient to the point of absurdity, quite frankly. Whatever you're waiting for isn't going to just come along, so you can stop waiting. I promise. Move on with your life. Change of scenery might do you good. Heck, any scenery might do you good. In the meantime, you do make for very interesting conversation.  
_

 **Dean:** Aw, Sammy. S'your luck you would get the name of an assassinated Catholic priest... which does kinda go back to the whole Drama Queen question. Not to mention... I told you so.

 **Sam:** Maybe we should throw these out.

 **Dean:** I see a Dairy Queen.


End file.
